bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosa Abatangelo
Rosa Abatangelo is a name that carries weight in the human world, an exceedingly wealthy and influential businesswoman, Rosa possesses great pull in the politics of the world. Unknown to most of her peers however, is the fact that she is also a powerful witch that's accumulated knowledge for more than a century. Now she resides in a massive estate outside of Karakura Town, a place that's attracted her attention due to it's enormous quantity of spiritual energy. What a witch could possibly desire from the populace is anyones guess. Appearance Rosa Abatangelo is a very tall dark-skinned woman of Italian descent, her skin is fair and her features symmetric and attractive. Unlike many other women of her homeland of Italy, there's a hardness to her features that drives others away - as most seem to understand that this is not a woman to be trifled with. Rosa's attire seems to consist mostly of suits, as she's not one to wear dresses, considering them to be restrictive and gaudy, and her tastes include more Spartan clothes. Although she's commonly seen wearing some unusual accessories, most notably her glasses, which were reputedly designed specifically for her use only. The world renowned businesswoman's most striking feature is the unusual length of her hair, which is always kept tied up in a thick long braid, which reaches almost to the woman's ankles. Combined with the great length of the braid, is it's unusual hair color, a striking light shade of red, ensuring that it's difficult to miss her presence at social gatherings. Personality Although she makes an attempt to come across as jovial, affable and friendly, Rosa's true nature is that of a conniving, ruthless businesswoman with strong ties to the occult organizations around the world. She sees little harm in hiring trained assassins to dispatch political and financial rivals, all to further her own interests. Through her mastery of the political system and knowledge of whom to slay and whom to ally herself with, she's currently in control of large parts of the Japanese market, with the government being largely dependent on her for their economy - through this necessity she's routinely been able to attend the greatest and most important social gatherings in the country. It's also alleged that Rosa has made several Faustian Bargains over the centuries to further secure her place in the world, the first one dealing with her amassing an extraordinary amount of wealth seemingly overnight. The second resulting in several of her greatest rivals and opponents mysteriously vanishing, with her third and final bargain being to grant her great power as a Witch; so that she might rise to become a true rival of the Yoriteishou - as a woman of her stature is never satisfied with what she has, undoubtedly, the extent of her schemes and plots grows by each passing day. It's a rumor circulating in the underworld that she's favored by the Optimates for her ruthless cunning and the corruptive influence she has on others. Thus far, all of the prices she's paid has not required anything great from her part as much as they've required her to do horrible things to others, as an entirely selfish woman, this hasn't cost her even a night's rest. Having been corrupted utterly with the sin of Wrath by the daemon Sagitanas, Rosa has become extremely brutal in her dealings, and has had the bodies of her fallen enemies stripped of flesh entirely and used to make herself a small pool filled with their blood, in which she takes her afternoon bath. This grotesque behavior being brought about by the sin of wrath, and her Diabolus partner remarks as she becomes less and less of a human. History Powers & Abilities : Despite being for all intents and purposes, a human, Rosa's thirst for power and influence brought her to forge a pact with the wrath daemon, Sagitanas, he granted her a portion of his own power and in so doing so corrupted her irreversibly. Before this pact was fulfilled, and before he became her bonded partner, the extent of her spiritual energy was, while certainly above average, little in comparison to most of the senior members of the occult groups scattered all across the world. At this point in time, only a select few are anywhere near as powerful as Rosa is, with her powers rivalling that of a Shinigami Captain, something that's virtually unheard of within their ranks. When exerted in it's full force it assumes a gaseous form, akin to blood red mist that enshrouds the witch and her surroundings, obscuring them from sight. The , while not particularly strong considering it's overall potency, is unique in that whomever remains within range of it for extended periods of time will gradually find themselves succumbing to their inner anger. Friends turn against one another and soon, all focus on Rosa herself is all but forgotten in the heat of anger. Rosa's spiritual energy is mostly suppressed to hide her more monstrous features, which only surface when she's at the height of her full power. Due to her status as a fully realized Yoriteishō, Rosa's energy is a dual-type, being part human and diabolus, it's color is pink with bolts of crimson dancing across it's surface. Book of Names: Rosa's Book of Names is her custom-made glasses, with which she's capable of seeing through most illusions and spells, and which also forms much of the basis for her powers. Because of this, Rosa rarely, if ever removes her glasses, as she'd be considerably weaker without them. While wearing them however, the witch is exceptionally powerful, capable of conjuring forth multiple demonic minions at once, not including Sagitanas himself; who can be summoned at will at any time, and from anywhere in the world if necessary such is the bond between them. By using the Book of Names, Rosa is capable of relaying and replaying her own memories at any time, allowing her to review and weed out spies, traitors and the likes by carefully watching the same memory many times over. Rosa uses this item primarily to ward against vengeful Diaboli, who she can see and subsequently dominate through the use of the item. Expert Pyromancer: As a woman devoted to the Sphere of Fire, Rosa possesses a remarkable power to wield the element at will, with a flick of her fingers she can conjure forth a raging torrent of hellfire to lick the skin clean off of her victims bones, all with only a minor strain to her levels of spiritual energy, as most of this power comes from her own vice and wicknedness; and is a gift bestowed upon her by Sagitanas himself. Perhaps the most immediately useful among these abilities is the power she possesses that allows her to view distant events and objects by using fire as a focus, and with a will and a short incantation she can urge the flames to tell her their secrets; which it can only do when commanded to do so by a witch of her caliber. Whenever she divines forth information in this manner, the flames assume shapes and pictures, often symbolical ones, to convey what she wishes to know, over the centuries in which she's been alive she has gradually learned to interpret these signs with almost infallible accuracy, effectively being capable of peering into the future and having vision of anything that happens in the current time if she so wishes it. By using a Pentagram, the witch can project this power over large distances allowing her to torch even distant objects in the safety of her own home. Abatangelo does this through the aid of a specifically drawn pentagram, the symbol working as a representative of the five alchemical elements, Æther, Fire, Air, Earth and Water - extending her reach tremendously. Yes, should she wish it, she could put the entirety of Karakura to the torch within a single night, but such wanton destruction is so unclassy, and ill-befitting a respectable witch of her station. Her pyromancy is mostly used to aid her forces from afar, or to prepare a location for further works by scorching summoning circles upon the very ground from afar, and later utilizing the to bring her minions into this world. Master Evoker: Having lived for several centuries, Rosa is an extremely proficient summoner, capable of bringing forth Diaboli as powerful as her bonded partner Sagitanas without any assistance whatsoever, an extremely rare feat for a mere human to accomplish. Through the aid of her Book of Names, her ability to summon demons and evil spirits to her aid is virtually peerless. With a few short incantations and by merely speaking the demons names aloud she can instantly bring powerful beings to her location, gathering her minions from all over the world and having them stand between her and would be assassins. Because of this, Rosa is a woman never fought alone as even if she were to be separated from her book of names, she could still summon weaker demons to her aid without nary an effort and no incantation or pentagram required. The immense strength of this innate talent is so overwhelming that her fellow warlocks and witches are rightfully wary of her, as in a battle between magicians, the one who can bring forth the most powerful minion is the clear winner; for despite whatever power Rosa and her peers possess on their own, it certainly pales in comparison to the strength of their Diabolus minions. It's speculated that Rosa's extraordinary prowess with rituals and spells of summoning is due to her being the seventh child of a seventh child. Sortiarius Expert: As a form of magic that warps the very foundation of reality in accordance to the words of the caster, Sortiarius is perhaps the most powerful of all magical disciplines. But while it's power is enormous, so too is it's risk, and there's only a handful of mortal practitioners left in the world, as it's use invites disaster to the unwary. Sagitanas served as Rosa's mentor in this diabolic art, and without his guidance she'd have surely perished a thousand times. He explains that it was always intended to be used by humans, and for this reason the actual spell casting is deceptively simple, with the greatest hurdle to overcome being the manner of spell casting itself, like most Diaboli, Rosa relies on backspeech to cast her powerful spells. Whenever she casts a spell, she strengthens the spell with her thoughts as well, providing a powerful secondary foci to ensure that the results are as close to her desires as at all possible. Sortiarius differs from the weaker, albeit much more practical art of Kidō in the sense that the effect is largely random, and differs from each time, making each spell unreliable and chaotic. This is made even more dangerous by how Sortiarius spells are often very demanding on their caster, a poorly thought out spell could mean immediate death; Sagitanas has also explained that even if the caster dies, the spell still takes effect, as Sortiarius was created to sow destruction and chaos against humanity. To prevent herself from falling victim to her own spells, while still seeking to wield it's awesome power, Rosa has taken to take hostages wherever she may find them, and using their very life-force as a substitute to cast spells of a magnitude normally far beyond her reach. Through these spells, Rosa is capable of rivalling extremely powerful entities and summon forth massive catastrophes, the only limiting factor being the number of people sacrificed to the raging sorcery. Sphere of Wrath A Sphere which focuses primarily on the aspect of physical might, anger and violence; powers of the Sphere of Wrath are usually much more direct than the other spheres of sin, dealing primarily with powers meant to inflict physical damage, as opposed to mental damage. Ira Est Fortitudo (Latin for "Anger is a Strength"): Bound to a creature that embodies the sin of wrath as she is, Rosa has been given great power as a result; as her Sphere enhances her physical strength to great levels, along with providing her with much-needed durability, making her significantly harder to injure in combat. At it's basic level, her strength is sufficient to create craters in the ground through the force of her punches, and she's easily fit to break bones and rapture organs with a single well-placed blow. Once her rage increases however, her strength and durability rapidly builds up until it reaches an apex, at the highest point the strength of her blows is comparable to that of a large Arrancar, such as producing shockwaves by literally punching the air, and becoming capable of deflecting powerful attacks barehanded with no actual injuries sustained. Spells of Wrath: These are spells granted to Rosa through her pact with Sagitanas, who serves as her patron and the ultimate source of her power as a Witch. As a Witch of Wrath, her magic is greatly enhanced by personal feelings of hatred, wrath or anger. Due to the particularly intimate connection between Rosa and her bonded partner, she's got master-level access to the Sphere of Wrath, and as such is capable of utilizing any of these spells four times a day. *'Iracundia' (激怒の槍. Latin for "Temper", Japanese for "Lance of Fury"): Iracundia is one of the most commonly employed of all spells of wrath, for it's noted to be both easy to use as well as quite effective. The Warlock generates a coruscating shaft of crackling crimson light; which can either be thrown as an energy javelin or wielded as a powerful weapon in close combat. When used in this manner it amplifies the effective strength of its wielder significantly by expelling powerful surges of energy whenever it comes in contact with another weapon. However, so-called "Wrath Warlocks" generally prefer to use it as a throwing weapon, relying upon their augmented strength to strike their target from far away. When thrown, Iracundia acts a lot like a blast of energy, culminating in a small localized explosion once it reaches its mark; although it cannot inflict harm to the original caster - being formed from their inner rage and wrath as it is. Rosa's proficiency with this spell is exceptional, and she's capable of empowering it to great heights, with it's strength far exceeding the norm, often being sufficient to destroy entire buildings and utterly disintegrate weaker spiritual beings due to her inner rage. Alongside the Hinotama, it forms much of the basis for Rosa's common offence. *'Saevam Gladium' (深紅翼の舞, Latin for "Raging Sword", Japanese for "Dance of the Crimson Blades"): A spell that conjures forth an array of shimmering crimson blades, all shaped out of pure energy and bound to Rosa's will through her vice of wrath. The greater her anger the more powerful the magical blades conjured by Saevam Gladium will be. There's several ways to make use of this spell, but by far the most common one is to summon the blades directly in front of the witch before having them spin like a fan, creating a temporary unapproachable barrier who can with just the slightest bit of effort be turned into a lethal deathtrap, by having the blades disjunction themselves from the makeshift fan and converted into deadly artillery, with these unleashed blades of energy taking on properties quite similar to very powerful energy arrows while in-flight. The Saevam Gladium are, like the Iracundia - fully capable of being employed as direct close-combat weaponry, and like the last mentioned invocation it grants advantages to anyone whom do so. In this case, the magically constructed blades are unique in that the caster is automatically proficient in their use, and can thus use them with relative easy in melee situations - the sensation of using them in this manner being described as if someone guides their movements - and as the casters anger, frustration and blood thirst grows, so too does their proficiency with Savam Gladium. Rosa's skill with this spell is such that she can manifest pieces of it silently and without preparation, these weaker pieces of the spell can be used even if it's reached it's quota for the day, granting her a permanent source of offence if she ever needs it. *'Irae Sigillum' (真紅障壁, Latin for "Seal of Anger", Japanese "Crimson Barrier"): A simple spell which draws upon the casters inherrent wrath in order to materialize a mobile sphere of vibrant crimson energy; this sphere functions much like a disembodied shield and can be manipulated to block incoming attacks, provided of course that the warlock sees the attack coming - however, given its solid magical construction, it can be converted into a powerful blunt weapon, with some users of Irae Sigillum having displayed a tendency to use it as a cannon ball by propelling it at their opposition at high speeds. Due to her status as a powerful witch, and the mentorship of Sagitanas, Rosa is capable of manifesting this as a body centric barrier around herself, allowing her to protect herself from most hostile attacks with little issue, as the Irae Sigilum is extremely powerful due to it borrowing energy from Hell itself, as opposed to the witch who conjures it. *'Decrusto' (物質消去, Latin for "Disintegrate", Japanese for "Matter Erasure"): By far one of the most feared spells of wrath is Decrusto, a spell whose strength, speed and destructive power is much beyond that of most other spells of its class. Decrusto appears in the form of a condensed beam of blood-red energy that is thrust forwards from the witch's open palm; moving at great speed its noted for its ability to disintegrate any type of matter, whether physical or spiritual that it hits. Breaking down its targets into crimson motes that scatter into the air shortly after being hit - Decrusto is especially lethal for spiritual creatures, as its known to disintegrate spiritrons entirely, thereby permanently weakening its target. Due to the nature of the spell itself, and how it actively breaks down and disintegrates whatever it comes in direct contact with, it's capable of easily bypassing or destroying most forms of defenses, whether they be magical or otherwise, the best way to deal with Decrusto is to avoid it altogether, as even a glancing blow can be potentially lethal. Rosa's mastery of this spell is such that she's capable of casting from a single finger, rather than having to use her entire hand, she commonly releases it smaller bursts, conserving the power of the spell and by utilizing it in such an incomplete manner she's capable of getting up to eight uses from it before it's rendered unusable for the day. *'Malevolentia' (悪意, Latin for "Ill Will", Japanese for "Malice"): There's ill will in every being, human or spirit. As a woman following the path of wrath, this is not a secret to the illustrious Rosa Abatangelo, and with this knowledge came the spell Malevolentia. Sagitanas explains that all beings have the capacity for murder, and by casting this spell on them, Rosa unlocks their inner demon of wrath, urging them to follow their basest most cruel instincts, driving them to insanity and causing them to commit atrocious crimes against their friends or family members. Through her empathetic connection to wrath, Rosa derives strength from this, and can use their feelings in place of her own at will, making this a useful tool in combat both for it's ability to turn people against one another, but also for it's ability to greatly increase her offensive or defensive power as the situation demands, assuming she takes the necessary precautions of course. For this reason, Rosa surrounds herself with various servants, who she frequently experiments upon and forces into an overwhelming irrational rage at will if she finds herself momentarily outmatched, the immense difference between her powers often causing her to annihilate unsuspecting enemies right away, as they grow used to her strength and never anticipate the sudden increase in power. *'Iram Dcemone' (怒り精霊, Latin for "Rage Demon", Japanese for "Anger Elemental"): *'Essentia Letum' (魔性の昇天, Latin for "Essence of Carnage", Japanese for "Diabolic Ascension"): Sphere of Fire The Sphere of Fire is one of the so-called spheres of power. It deals with the element of fire, and it's through this that Rosa has become such a proficient pyromancer. As one who has mastered both of her spheres, Rosa also possesses an innate protection against fire and heat-based attacks that allows her to even survive direct hits from very powerful fire-based abilities with only moderate discomfort. Spells of Fire: Fire is an element often associated with the sin of Wrath, or feelings of rage in general, it's a burning sensation in ones chest to be angry, and it's this association which granted Sagitanas the ability to wield fire against his enemy, and Sagitanas in turn, became the source of her own power. Having mastered the sphere, Rosa is capable of employing each of these spells four times each day, relying on a preset quota as opposed to her own spiritual energy. Strong feelings of anger further empowers these spells, and as such, some of them can reach tremendous degrees of power that would ordinarily be impossible for a human to accomplish. *'Taeru' (耐える, "Endure"): A protective spell that is central to all of the elemental spheres, its abilities are pretty simply in that it defends against all manners of attacks and other negative effects as long as the strength doesn't exceed the defensive power of the spell. Taeru takes the form of a crackling globe of energy; centered directly around the Warlock - the barrier is colored a certain way and has the visual characteristics of its associated sphere of power. A witch of Rosa's caliber is capable of casting this spell without any real issues, and can manifest it partially to provide a weaker if less limited defense against certain attacks and spells, reminiscent of a red barrier composed of fiery energies. *'Hinotama' (火の玉, "Falling Star"): Hinotama, or the common fireball, as many Yoriteisho members refer to it as; is a notorious sphere ability which allows the Warlock to conjure forth a large ball of searing flames in the palm of their hand. This sphere of fire is set to detonate in a roaring inferno when it comes in contact with anything other than the original caster themselves. The culminating explosion being the equivalent of a powerful bomb, further empowered by the relative strength of the bonded Diabolus; indeed, the strength of Hinotama is equal to the strength of a similiar spell being cast by the bonded Diabolus; which makes its powers far exceed anything a human would normally be capable of. This tremendous dissonance between user and ability however has lead Hinotama to be officially labelled as the most dangerous ability to use; as there's a myriad of lethal threats associated with it, and its common for inexperienced users to accidentally kill themselves. According to the Yoriteishou - Hinotama essentially kills its victims four times. With the sound itself being so loud that it almost instantly shatters the eardrums of any human, moreover, the shockwave generated by Hinotama is so powerful that its known to crush every single bone in the human body at once. Last mentioned shockwave also has a lethal effect on anything within range, hurling all manners of debris through the air at tremendous speed; and its common for bystanders to be killed by flying lamposts, car parts and even other flying bystanders crashing into them with gruesome force: at last, the heat itself is so intense that anything within the immediate radius of the blast itself is instantly vaporized. Category:Antagonists Category:Female